<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пробуждение силы by fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493065">Пробуждение силы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020'>fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Визуал от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Danny will stop Steve anyway, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Superpowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэнни не хочет отпускать Стива - он, желая остановить, словно тянется к металлической глыбе, уносящей того в неведомое - и самолет поворачивает.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Визуал от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал G-T Hawaii team 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пробуждение силы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Артер <a href="https://www.diary.ru/member/?1353834">asia55</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>



</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Исходники <a href="https://www.dreamstime.com/stock-photo-hand-hold-plane-toy-sky-background-image58176545">1</a>, <a href="http://www.fonstola.ru/download/308282/1920x1080/">2</a>, <a href="https://www.pressfoto.ru/image-7952480">3</a>, <a href="https://www.pressfoto.ru/image-79064">4</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>